Pandawa/Strength/1
This is my own personalized build, feel free to edit as you want. Introduction Why choose this build? Pandawas are strong because of their rarity, few people know a lot about them. They are unpredictable, because they can use any weapon, and can be strength, chance, intelligence or agility (not recommended). So you are unknown just because you are a Pandawa, but what makes you choose a Strength Pandawa? No needing of maged weapons, high hit at close combat and medium range, the nice soft caps and the fact that making a Pandawa is very fun once you are a rarity (lol?). Why do not choose this build? Hard levelling until lvl 80 and the needing of drunk stat to cast some spells. How does it work? The Strength Pandawa must understand that its weakness is the distance. The unique ranged attack until lvl 80 it's the close combat (only with Bows). So to kill your enemy you must get close as fast as you can, once you made it you can use Hangover. Your equipment is chosen not only because the strength bonus, but because the range bonus too, wich increases the Hangover range. Just attack with your bow in long distances, then reduces your enemy resistance at medium range then when you get close use Boozer or Wrath of Zatoishwan to attack with Hangover. If you are level 80+ you can attack with Pandatak, which don't need the drunk state. You can combine Pandatak and Hangover too, once you have Boozer and Bamboo Milk maxed, that allows you to apply and remove the drunk state easily. After reach lvl 100 you can use Pandiniuras and Spirit Bond too, then you get bonus MP and a blocker that will cause doge rolls, wich makes extremely easy to get close of your enemy. Characteristics Soft Caps Spending Points Like any class, you can choose to make a pure strength build, but spend points into vitality isn't a bad idea. But before doing that, get at least 100 strength. There is no needing of scrolling any stats, but is always good to scroll wisdom to get more experience, agility to get more critical hits and vitality to get more HP. edit: scroll agility 101 only if u use bows. i dont really think its nesesary to get bows but ive you do scroll agility. treusure-nederlands (solar) Spells Main Spells Spending Spell Points :lvl 1-2 Boozer 2 :lvl 2-13 Hangover 5 NOTE: you dont get hangover till lvl 13 :) with my spell points i just waited till 13 to max out hangover then i maxed out boozer when i could ;) :lvl 13-21 Boozer 5 :lvl 21-36 Earth Vulnerability 5 :lvl 36-42 Stain 5 :lvl 42-51 Bamboo Milk 5 :lvl 51-61 Bow Skill 5 :lvl 61-71 Wrath of Zatoishwan 5 :lvl 71-81 Pandatak 5 :lvl 81-91 Pandiniuras 5 :lvl 91-101 Spirit Bond 5 Alternatives Change your weapon, but it's highly recommended the bow, the reason is simple: Strength Pandawas don't have any ranged attacks until lvl 80, don't have Attraction or any other spell that makes easy to get close, so the bow it's your better choice. Another alternative is the Karcham/Chamrak combo, which helps your allies get closer of your enemies. Some people might want to level up White-Hot Vulnerability, Aqueous Vulnerability or Wind Vulnerability to help other characters too. Equipment :lvl 1-9 Adventurer Set :lvl 10-19 Gobball Set - Gobball Belt + Adventurer Belt and Adventurer Ring you can wear a Fortifying Ring at lvl 11 so this would be another option =] :lvl 20-45 Gobball Set + Fortifying Ring :lvl 46-87 Dora, Kam Assutra's amulet (Allows you to use Earth Vulnerability, Boozer and Hangover at the same turn), Treeboots, Treecapa, Treechelt, Crocoburio's Strength, Soft Treering :lvl 88+ Dora, Kam Assutra's amulet, Orino Boots, Grazor, Boowish Belt, Crocoburio's Strength, Legendary Cracklering Bows :lvl 11-23 Whistling Bow (If you wear this, your Gobball Set will no more give you 1 ap) :lvl 24-33 Powerful Buzzard Bow :lvl 33-42 Yamato String :lvl 43-53 I Kea Bow, special model or keep your Yamato String :lvl 54-59 Small King of Borins Bow :lvl 60-69 Xaver :lvl 70-86 Fishing Bow :lvl 87-121 Chiduc's arc :lvl 122+ Dreggon Bow Edit: Sorry to add, I was just wondering if you could please update the bows and armour. They are all fine except in order to equip the bows you need a certian amount of agility, and with the armour you suggest to wear we do not have enough agility. Hope you update soon. Thanks - Razzah Edit2: i'm lvl 10x and i wear Grazor, Terrdala Hat, Farle's Ears, Boowish Belt, Farle's Wedding Ring, Farle's Magic Bracelet, Orino Boots and Fishing Bow. With scrolled 25 agi i have 71 agi, so it lets me wear Fishing Bow (>70 agi) Edit3: For those of you who have an addiction to wisdom (like me), an alternative to a Dora would be The Bear. At the cost of some strength, you get a fairly good amount of wisdom. It takes away intelligence, but you're a strength build, what do you need that for? Besides, it's usually maged off anyway.